Red X Rises
by The Advent91
Summary: He lived in fear from his father...He had a broken family that seemed lost...He had no freind. Until he he stands up to his fear! Until he restores his family! Gains a freind who makes him stronger! Until a tragic night takes everything he held precious to him...Witness as Rike OC becomes the Red-X and looks out for no one but himself. "Just looking out for Number One...right?"


**In this FICTION it will not be based in Jump City like that of Red-X in Teen Titans but one I made up called Soul City (stopped watching that a long time ago…REALLY long time ago). The only character I like in the show was Red-X and Slade who may also make an appearance in this fiction, if I do include Slade then he would be Red-X's in this fictions nemesis. Think of this Red-X as an "alternate" to that of the "Teen Titans Red-X", I am going to warn you now that none of the Teen Titan characters will NOT appear in this fiction, but will be mentioned and do exist in the world, and that Red-X will be an identity an OC of mine will take up since the identity of Red-X could be anyone which is created by the OC and not Robin (This is fan fiction so let's just pretend). This story however will be in the Teen Titans category crossover because of Red-X which I DO NOT OWN. So this story is a Teen Titans Batman the Animated Series crossover and really the characters and villains in Batman will be like that of Rocksteady Batman games, I really fell in love with the style of how they made it! It was amazing and I would be lying if inspiration of this fiction did not come from Batman Arkham Asylum and City! From what I have read on the internet Rocksteady is making ANOTHER Batman game that will come out somewhere in the year 2014! This game however is a Silver Age Batman? But in this new Batman game they are working on it will be when Batman first encounters the Joker (supposedly) and that the Justice League will be involved! This game is obviously before Arkham Asylum and City and I hope that you will be able to explore all of Gotham, that would be awesome with the amazing graphics and style that Rocksteady did for their Batman games! Too bad Mark Hamill won't be the Joker though… :( Sounds as if they are taking Lego Batman and attempting to make it into a Rocksteady Game? I just hope that its open world like Arkham City but in Gotham. Enjoy the story!**

"Red-X" Talk

"_Red-X" Thoughts_

"_**Red-X" Flashback**_

"**Red-X" Communications**

* * *

Soul City, Narrows

He was eleven years old then…young Rike **(AN: Righk us how his first name is pronounced starting with righ in right and with a k sound at the end)** Angelo in his room as the floor creaked under his feet as he paced reading his math books but to tell you the truth he was reading a math book that was beyond his grade level. Well you can't say his grade level because he didn't go to school, he was self-teaching himself. Why he couldn't get into school was because of his no good father that spent his mother's hard earned money taking it for himself either for drinking or obviously for going to those strip bars, it was even obvious that he was cheating on his mom. How he got this book on math was…by stealing it from a store, he was quiet and good at it to. This was not the only book as there were others under his bed such as engineering and science, he only did this hoping for the possibility in the future that he can land himself a good job in the city making good money and taking his mother with him away from his abusive father. In fact he hoped the man would die someday or get shot by the police, the guy dealer in drugs and that was a fact. He thought about ratting on his father to the police but he one time saw his father dealing with cops, later men in suits and it was obvious that his father worked for the mob taking advantage of the Narrows of Soul City and the city itself.

Young Rike had short black hair in this time wearing a simple long sleeve white shirt and blue shorts wearing tennis shoes, the boy having fair skin and blue eyes just like his mother. His mother being a nurse in the hospital that was in the Narrows, suddenly he hears the front of his apartment building slam open and his father yelling. The man…his father's name was David and was right now obviously drunk again as he continued to yell at his mother, name Eva, yelling back at the man he was scared of, as well as hated, to be honest he wouldn't care if his father died…this may be a horrible thought but if he did he would feel…relieved.

"WHERE IS HE?" The voice of his father yelled as he was in his drunken stupor. He can hear him coming toward his room knocking something over in the process.

"YOU LEAVE HIM ALONE!" His mother yelled outside of his room.

"SHUT UP!" Rike then heard the sound of the back of his father's hand hitting his mother's face followed by her falling to the floor. The boy quickly hid his books under his bed and sat back on his bed as his door was pushed open, his door hitting the wall of his room and his father walking in. The man having a beard on his face and looking like crap like he always did, he saw his mother pick herself up as quickly as she could run for his door but his father closed it and quickly locked it not intending to let her in. He could hear her fists banging on the door…

"LEAVE HIM ALONE!" She yelled and can hear her cries in her voice as she continued banging on the door.

"YOU SHUT THE HELL UP!" His father yelled at the door then looking back at Rike as he can continue to hear his mother beg for him to leave her son alone. "Hello loser," His father said to him as he walked forward taking off his coat and throwing it aside and then popping his knuckles "It's time for your lesson," He walked over grabbing Rike's hair who gritted his teeth from the pain as his own father threw him across the floor into a dresser, the man grabbing Rike again and throwing him into a wall and then turning him around and back hands him across the face causing Rike to meet the floor once again! The abused boy picks himself up not shedding a tear but feels his hair grabbed in a fist and is hoisted up, turned around as the man that was his father grabs underneath his chin making Rike face him. His own father wanted to see him powerless…so that he can feel powerful, pathetic isn't it? "Where is that tear BOY!" He smacks his own son across the face making blood now come down the side of his mouth but Rike didn't show any tears but he glared at this man "CRY!" He smacked Rike across the face once again wanting to see Rike powerless but the boy didn't cry as his father continued to beat him for the past hour. His mother sobbing from behind his sons door as she couldn't do anything but listen as she heard furniture breaking and hearing Rike grunts of pain as he was being beaten, the demand for Rike to cry continuing.

An hour later Rike's door opened to his now sober father walking out and his mother rushing in seeing the mess around the room, her son was on the floor with bruises all over his face and most likely his body, blood trailing from the sides of his mouth and his eyes devoid of any emotion. His mother rushed to his side grabbing Rike but even as she touched him with the lightest touch he twitched in pain, his mother continuing to sob. She grabs Rike bringing him into her arms and as she did Rike gave out a prolonged grunt of pain…even moving was painful. She even took notice of the red spray painted X crowbar that was tossed aside in the room…it was most likely used to beat Rike, and it was metal! This always happened…his father would beat him to feel powerful even when he was failing to…he would then give him time to recover and when Rike did he would beat him again. Why did they not go to the police? It was simple, no one cares what goes on in the Narrows and it is most likely taken advantage of by dirty cops, even the man that was Rike's father worked for people that were dangerous. Rike and his mother saw the man stop in front of Rike's room doorway seeing the man with a beer in his hand…sees the crowbar and looks back at Rike and says…

"X marks the spot boy," Walks off to go sit on the couch to watch TV and most likely do drugs. He recovered and spent most of his time out of the house an about three weeks later; his mother was getting worse and worse becoming sicker. The medication she would need to survive was expensive and they didn't have the money but with taking others kinds she prolonged herself with willpower included. Rike was walking the streets of the Narrows seeing all of the populace that lived within it…looking terrible and even saw a man get mugged for his money, he even came across a body that was thrown within piles of trash with the bodies shoes missing as the sirens railed from a distance but that was outside the Narrows. He came across something very interesting…it was a sort of old gym that looked terrible on the outside, it looked like no one came here at all, and in fact no one did. It started to rain and wanting to get out of it he goes inside pushing the door open to get out of the rain closing the door behind him. As he looked around the room he saw much training equipment includes an arena like that for boxing, weights, and much other equipment all though having dust on them.

"Who's there?" A male voice asked and Rike hides looking in the direction where an office would be at seeing a man revealing himself, the man wearing a sort of brown cloak around himself and hood over his head "I know your there show yourself!" The man demanded. Rike didn't listen as he continued to hide but then the man threw something his direction missing him stabbing into the wall revealing it to be a shuriken. Freighted Rike makes a run for it for the door he entered through, the man seeing his intruder being that of a thirteen year old boy. As Rike was rushing to the door he tripped falling face first on the floor and looking back forward there the man was blocking his exit standing in front of the door! Rike scared starts to back away as the man questions him…

"Who are you? Why are you in my house?" The male questioned.

"I-I-I'm sorry! I just wanted to g-g-get out of the r-r-rain!" Rike said scared that the man was going to throw another of those star objects at him that he didn't know of. "P-p-please just let me stay here! Un-until the rain is gone and I-I'll go….home." Rike said and the man took notice of the boys tone in his voice when he mentioned home, this child was scared! The question on the mysterious hooded man's mind was why? "I-I-If you want I'll just….go?" The man continued to look at the boy and after half a minute of silence he finally spoke again.

"That won't be necessary…you can stay until the rain is gone young one," The man said as he removed his hood revealing his face to be that of a kind one having a black beard as well as hair (AN: He would have to be described somewhere close to Liam Neeson's look in Batman Begins, great actor by the way!). He then heard the boy's stomach growl much to Rike's embarrassment and asked "Hungry?" With a kind smile, next thing you know Rike is sitting in a table across from the man eating soup the man cooked up. They were inside the office the man occupied seeing he had stuff placed here and there as well as a fireplace that was on. Rike however was taking glances at the man who asked "What's the matter, eat?"

"Why are you being…kind? I mean I basically trespassed didn't I?"

"Do wish me to retract my kindness?"

"Sorry," Rike whispered while lowering his head and continued to eat the soup which was the best he had in day, weeks…no years!

"Why do you wish not to go home?" The man suddenly asked.

"…." Rike was quiet not answering the question.

"Parents fighting?"

"…."

"Your father abuses you and your mother doesn't he?" He asked and Rike looked to the man in surprise.

"How did you know?" Rike asked.

"Your neck," He revealed and it was true seeing as Rike still did have some barely noticeable just over the collar of Rike's shirt that were still healing. "Have you tried the police?"

Rike scoffed at that "What police?" Rike asked "They don't care what happens to the people of the Narrows, besides my father deals with the police…he works for the mob."

"Have you and your mother tried…leaving?"

"He'll find us, or rather his friends…Tried it, didn't work."

"I'm sorry," The man said.

"I hate him…all he does when he gets money he drinks, buys drugs…I steal things and sell them in hopes of getting money for my mom but he'll just…take it."

"You steal?"

"For me and my mother's survival, how else are we supposed to eat when he spends it on himself? When he gets home he hits me and my mother…me the most."

"Why does he hit you?"

"Because he just wants to make me…cry,"

"Do you?"

"….No,"

"Truly a pathetic man," The mysterious man said "He is desperate for power…because he is powerless. Him beating you not only shows that he is a pathetic man beating his own son wanting to see him cry, it proves you are a better man than he is…better than he'll ever be."

"Who are you…?" Rike asked as the man gave him a kind smile.

"Zeal, my full name use to be Zeal al Ghul. My father, a misguided man, never knew my mother." The revealed Zeal said "What is your name?" He asks.

"Rike Angelo," Rike introduced.

"Well it is nice to meet you Rike…I have a proposition for you,"

"Proposition?"

"I can give you the skills that you can use to stand up to your father…to defend yourself, by the end of that you will be able to take on one thousand. I can give you the knowledge you need to succeed. Help improve your skill in thievery for you and your mother's survival. Give you both the chance of a better life…" Rike in all honesty was very interested "Do you accept?"

"WHO are you?"

"I was once a man that thought he fought in the name of justice, but later I discovered that…my father…his means of justice was all wrong. I was excommunicated from my father's group of "heroes", I was left on my own, surviving, looking out for I…looking out for Number One you might say in a way. Seeing what my father's so called view of surviving justice was I didn't agree nor did he see me as his son, so he threw me out into the streets…depriving me of even my young half-sister. She is three years younger than you today…" Zeal said.

"You…were a cop?"

Zeal chuckled "No I wasn't a cop, but I did want to be something more. Now I ask you again, do you accept?"

"…Yes,"

From that moment on Rike trained in Zeal's styles of martial arts, his technique of throwing shuriken, the man being his teacher teaching him turning him into a knowledgeable person in multiple different subjects like that of a Renaissance man. He was being trained into a warrior, thief and becoming a Polymath of the next course of FIVE YEARS! He learned under the man secretly, he endured his father's beatings and using the skills he learned in the art of thievery from Zeal he stole money breaking into stores without leaving behind evidence. He was doing this for his mother, he needed to do this for his and his mother's survival…especially his mother seeing as she needed the necessary medication and managed to do all of this without his father taking notice. When he would go and steal he would wear a mask over his face having a skull face on it, the 17 now approaching 18 year old now dress in all black when doing this. When you were in the Narrows it was all about survival, kill or be killed, steal or be stolen from, it was vital that one was not on the receiving end…not in the Narrows. Right now Rike was in Zeal al Ghul's gym in the ring training as he threw a punch at Zeal who counters by flipping him to the floor of the arena. Rike now had shoulder length hair with bangs parting his face, now he was not a scrawny as he was back then and had muscle thanks to weight and workouts provided by Zeal. After such of an hour the two were standing before one another with Rike wearing his current new attire being that of black baggy pants, white shirt wearing a black coat over it having the collars up as well as black boots on his feet and fingerless black gloves. Zeal held before him what looked to be a ball but that the size of a marble…

"These will be very handy for you in tough situations," Zeal said as he threw into the floor between them. It was a smoke bomb that began to cover Zeal's figure before Rike as well as himself as he covered his mouth coughing, when the smoke got clearer Zeal was gone! "When you want," Rike jumped and turned around seeing Zeal was now standing behind him "to disappear." Zeal finished with a smile chuckling afterwards. Rike was now slowly stalking down the abandoned halls of the gym that was dark as he wore a black mask over his face and his jacket zipped up, his outfit all black helping him blend in with him holding a wooden staff. Right now he was training his senses, to improve his alert or like his version of a spider sense but doesn't really have one. He was to find Zeal who was sneaking around in the darkness who would attempt to strike at him and Rike would have to block. "The darkness can be your greatest ally, the darkness your shield…you will be invisible." Zeal's voice echoed. Rike passed a doorway that had a darkened room and when taking two more steps forward a figure pops out of the darkness with a wooden sword, wearing black body armor over black cloth as well as wearing a mask, the man being dressed like a ninja! He strike at Rike from behind who quickly turned blocking with his wooden staff, Zeal parrying Rike's weapon away with his wooden sword and striking for Rike to duck and swing for Zeal's feet who jumped over and kicked Rike in the chest as the boy was bringing himself up and sliding on the floor away, Zeal disappearing in the shadows of another that connected to other rooms. Rike quickly giving pursuit into the room as quietly as possible, him spinning his staff as he entered the room but he didn't see Zeal anywhere? The man was truly a ninja as he said he was, at first Rike never believed Zeal but over the years of training with him and study under him he saw that it was true. Seeing that he was off guard Zeal comes out of the shadows and strikes at Rike seeing as he let his guard down and said "Don't!" strikes Rike in the leg making him fall to one knee "Lose!" strikes the eighteen year old hand disarming him "Focus!" strikes Rike in the chest making him fall back on the floor and Zeal aiming his sword to Rike's neck.

The two were now on the street in an alley under this rainy night and across the street was a group of people most likely from a gang making a deal, they were all gathered at the back of a car as one man was wearing a suit and a case set upon the trunk, the case filled with money. Zeal and Rike leaning against the wall of the alley looking like two normal people hanging out with Rike now having a backpack on. Zeal was now dressed wearing a brown jacket with a hood over his head, blue jeans and black shoes as he pointed to Rike what his target was and it was the case.

"It's too crowded, some armed…" Rike said seeing a slight bulge from the side of their jackets "I don't see how I could get it,"

"True they are armed and you are at a great disadvantage but sometimes the simplest of things is required that will aid you greatly in your task," Zeal said and brought up a shuriken from out of his pocket showing it to Rike who was too his right.

"Distraction," Rike said and then took notice of the scaffolding that was set up next to the side of a building "If I can cut the ropes holding it together it can create me a diversion and I can go right in and take the case from right under their noses."

"Yes," Zeal said and handed Rike the shuriken "After you retrieve the case rendezvous back in the gym and your next test will begin," Zeal said and walked away down the alley.

"What if I miss?" Rike asked stopping Zeal in his tracks as he looked back and said…

"You won't," and continued on his original path.

Rike pulled over his mask that was his skull skeleton mask and then pulling over the hood of his coat, the teenager using his skills moves from cover to cover without being token notice of, and continued to move closer. He was moving crouched down until he was now behind a car and the case with the gang gathered around with the man in the suit. Taking a peek over the car he sees his opportunity seeing the single rope that if cut would make the whole thing come down, he throws the shuriken over the car as it spins turning in the air and hits it mark cutting the rope, the result is that the whole thing come down gaining the attention of the gang and suit as it collapses atop the gang's vehicle of transportation. The gang walking over asking what the hell happened and arguing that they should have parked it somewhere else, the suit even took steps away from the case as Rike's distraction grabbed the suits attention. This was Rike's opportunity as he went over sliding across the trunk of the car and mover quickly remaining as quiet as possible to grabbing the case full of money off and quickly but with silence into a nearby alley vanishing from sight. He went deeper into the alley taking cover somewhere before stuffing the case into his bag and taking off, an argument between the gang and suit took place as the case full of money was gone. Rike within the alley wall runs up a wall grabbing onto a pipe and flips himself over a gate landing on the other side showing that he has had training in scaling walls as well as in acrobatics.

The back door of the gym is opened with Rike having made sure that he wasn't followed closing the door behind and walks out of the halls and into the open main room toward the office. Inside waiting drinking tea was Zeal seeing Rike enter brining down his hood and removing his mask,

"Your mission went well," Zeal said. Rike placed his pack on the table opening it to pulling out the silver case giving Zeal a smile who returned it "Open it up," Rike got to doing so as he laid the case down taking a seat across from Zeal and began using his skills taught to him to picking the lock with a single tool set down provided for him. Zeal watched as Rike continued to pick the lock to hear the sound moments later of the locks of the case coming undone, he watched as Rike slowly opened up the lid of the case and gave out a loud sigh of relief. Inside the case was money to about 500,000 dollars in cash!

"Now for your next test," Zeal said.

"Now?"

"Yes, and it has already begun with you opening that case full of money. What do you intend to do with it?"

"This could get me and my mother by! We could leave! I'll split it with you of course but this is enough to end out suffering!" Rike said happily.

"Don't let greed get to you Rike," Zeal said grabbing Rike's attention. "Yes this money in enough to get you and your mother out, but if you do what about when she needs greater treatment…expensive it is."

"Then I'll get more?" Rike said.

"Will you be able to stop? Will you not let greed get the better of you?"

"…" Rike did not have a word to say.

"What are the chances that if you continued to do this for your mother's sake that you won't become like your father? What are the chances of you not becoming seduced…by greed?"

"….I don't know."

"You can't know…its chance in my opinion for even the kindest of an individual can be turned. You and I will not keep all of this money; we are going to take a share, one for me and one for you and your mother's survival."

"What of the rest of it?" Rike asked.

"We will share it with the rest of the people of the Narrows, an act of kindness." Zeal said and late in the night they did sharing cash giving it to as many people as they can give too that needed it the most, Rike and Zeal both keeping a total of 800 in cash total for themselves for it would be enough to get them by. The two were now walking along the street that was empty this late at night and the duffle bag that Zeal carried with money was now empty and the man zips it up putting it away.

"Feel kind of like a Robin Hood," Rike said.

"Yes…a man that would rob the rich and give to the poor," Zeal said as he looked to Rike and gave him a smile who returned it. "You should return home now Rike, don't want your mother to worry and your father suspicious."

The next day came and there was no incident at home so far with his father and now Rike was back inside Zeal's gym once again training defending himself from attacks out of the shadows from Zeal's strikes. This time Rike was the one that wins as he parries away Zeal's wooden sword with his own and holding it to his neck, it only made Zeal smile and Rike smirks.

"Very good," Zeal said "Again!" He said as he went back in the shadows and Rike preparing himself. Next they were back in the ring and Zeal was showing him Combat Arm Gauntlets that were used by ninja for many years and explaining their effective use, soon they were on Rike and he was training with them as Zeal struck with a real sword this time and Rike effectively blocking Zeal's strikes. After training in the ring Rike was in a room where Zeal crafted his shuriken out of the metals that lay around, Rike wearing goggles as he shapes his shuriken piled aside but were painted red? Zeal walking up to behind watching as Rike finished crafting the shuriken who took off his goggles holding it up before him. Zeal took notice of the shape of the shuriken being that of an X like all the others?

"Why X's Rike?" Zeal asked.

"Because…X marks the spot," He said and throws it through the air hitting a target dummy in the room dead center where the heart would be!

That night Rike was entering his home and no one was present, his mother must have been out and so must the man he calls a father so he decided to go to his room. Strangely enough his room door was open? His mom must have been looking for him or something? When entering his room and going to his bed he pulled out from under his bed a metal case and reaching around his neck was a small key, he inserts it and opens it revealing money of bills marked with 10's, 20', 50's, and even some 100's. The total he had inside was 3,600 in cash and so he added the eight hundreds to it now having a total of 4,400, even with this much he still felt like that it wasn't enough to get him and his mom out of here for some reason? How he got so much money? Well he was a thief and his skill was further improved thanks to Zeal over the years. He closed the metal case locking it and that's when his door is pushed closed revealing that his father was hiding behind the door inside his room. Rike didn't jump at all and didn't feel afraid he just turned around with a calm mind looking at the man that was looking at him, knowing his father was going to be upset that he had money Rike had a feeling he was going to have to defend himself. He knew this day would come…in fact he waited for it to come for it gives Rike an excuse to kick the man's ass!

"What's in the box?" His fath…No! David asked as Rike took notice that the man carried the same red X shaped crowbar in his hand.

"None of your business," Rike said.

"None of my business? EVERYTHING is my business in this house!" David said as Rike could smell the stench from the man's breath.

"Apartment," Rike corrected.

"You try to be a little smart ass?" David said aiming his weapon at Rike.

"No, just correcting your stupidity." Rike replied honestly. Let's face it, the man is stupid.

"You're brave talking to me like that boy," David said as he eyed the box and then the key around Rike's neck "So what's in the box?" He asked again but got no reply from Rike "Is it money?" He asked as he took steps forward until he was face to face with Rike who wasn't scared of him "Money that should belong to me!"

"What makes you think that I would have money in here? In fact if I do…how would MY money be yours?"

"Now you listen to me you little shit! You are going to give me that key! Whatever is in that box of yours belongs TO ME!"

"You are nothing but a failure…a man that only gambles away our money…buying alcohol and drugs. I pity you…David." Rike said using the man's name for the first time and spiting it "You. Are. A. Loser."

With that said and truth told David swung his weapon and Rike bringing up his left forearm! David's weapon clashed with Rike's forearm only that he heard the sound of metal clinging to metal? He looked to it to see three sharpen blades sticking out through the coat of Rike's sleeves to looking back who kneed him in the stomach and disarmed the man to kicking away into the floor! The man scrambled back to his feet…

"Now it's your turn to feel the beating you PIECE OF SHIT!" Rike spat.

David attacks again swinging a right hook only for Rike to duck going under the man's arm while grabbing his arm and flipping David up and over hitting the floor once again! The man got back on his feet as he swung another punch but Rike merely leaned back and countered throwing his own punching the man in the face! David staggering back as he grabs his nose and was bleeding, it was broken! Rike was just standing there waiting as the man got back on his feet and charged intending to tackle Rike. Rike however caught the man in his arms as the man pushed him back sliding back along the floor not far, Rike slightly twitching his head up to his left and then knees the man up in the chest making David let him go to Rike grabbing the back of the man's shirt and threw him head first into the wall! David's head broke said wall leaving a crater of his head in it. The angry seventeen year old walked over to grabbing David's to turning the man around pushing him up against the wall and proceeded to deliver a series of right hook punches to the man's face! Every punch the man received blood came out of his mouth and after delivering a total of ten punches threw the man across the floor once again who tumbles until coming to a stop hitting Rike's dresser. The man spitting out blood and he groggily tries to pick himself up taking sight of the red X crowbar used for the tires of cars and grabs it.

"You truly are pathetic…you only feel like a man when you belittle the weak…when you beat me with that thing." Rike said as the man stood himself up with blood trailing down his nose and dripping to the floor from his chin "Well I have news for you David…I'm not weak anymore," The man rushed Rike swinging his weapon, the coward…needing a weapon and not his fists he truly was pathetic. Rike side stepped the man's swing and brought his knee to hitting the back of the man's spin making him yelp in pain as he fell to the floor. He didn't break the man's spine mind you as the man was on the floor crawling like a worm. Rike watched as David reached for his crowbar and simply kicked away across the room, the man looking up at him. "Now looks who's the one crawling on the floor!"

"Rike?" The familiar voice addressed and Rike looked to his now open door to see his mother Eva watching with wide eyes at the scene.

"Mom…?"

"P-P-Please! No more!" David begged and you know what it only did? It only made Rike that more furious! This mad dared to beg him to stop when HE AND EVA begged him to stop as he abused them over the years!

"HOW DARE YOU!" Rike shouted in fury and kicked the man that was on the floor "After all the years of taking your abuse!" He kicked the man again "After all the years you hit my mother!" He kicked him again but this time with more force "AFTER ALL THE TIMES WE BEGGED FOR YOU TO STOP!" He kicked the man now against the wall "And you have the NERVE TO ASK ME?" He kicked him again and again and again releasing his rage. However Rike slowly came to a stop as he realized what he was doing...he was being just like him, it alone scared him. He did not want to be like this man. He backed away and sat on his bed leaving David to groan, Eva standing in the doorway shocked at what just happened. "Leave," Rike said looking at David "and never come back." The seventeen year old got up walking for the exit of his room but as he did with his back turned David reached into his back pocket and pulled out a switch blade! The man rise and attacks Rike!

"RIKE!" Eva yelled and Rike reacted in time quickly turning catching the man's wrist to slapping the blade away from out of his hand to knocking David to the floor! Rike was not done yet as he got on top of him and aimed a RED X shuriken against the man's throat who was pissing himself, Rike's gaze menacing and had the look that he was going to commit murder! "Rike stop." Eva whispered as Rike pressed his weapon against the man's skin "Please don't!"

"RIKE!" Another familiar voice called out from behind Eva who turned seeing Zeal al Ghul and Rike looking toward the man but back into the terrified face of David.

"Who are you?" Eva asked.

"A friend of Rike's," Zeal said as he walked past her stepping into the room to calm Rike and stop him from doing the one thing he didn't want to see him doing "Rike listen to me," Zeal said in a calm tone "the police are on their way as we speak." He said and true to his word the sounds of distant sirens were heard revealing they were actually coming "There is no need for this to carry on any further, its over! The man will be locked away for all of his crimes and mistreatment he brought upon you and your mother."

"He'll just break out! He'll come back to hurt us!" Rike said on verge of killing the man and on the verge of doing something completely and utterly stupid, a decision that will haunt a person.

"No he won't Rike! Do you know why? Because of you…The man is afraid of you and he sees that now he can never stand up to you. The man has even soiled himself," Zeal said and he was right, David was in tears "Rike trust me when I say this, if you do this you will not only be making a stupid decision that can haunt you for the rest of your days but it will only make you worse than him." Rike didn't want to be anything like David…especially worse "Rike…don't go down the same road I did," This made Rike look at Zeal and looked back at the man below him. Outside the building police arrived in a total of three cars and six and two woman drawing their side arms and entering the complex. "It's ok Rike;" Zeal said "He's not worth it…"

"Rike…?" Said person looked at his mother seeing her in tears "Please don't." Both Zeal and Eva looking at him…Rike looking back down at the man…slowly he pulled his weapon away and got off of the man who gave out a loud sigh of relief that he wasn't going to die as Rike stepped away dropping his weapon on the floor. Eva walking over and bringing her only son into a hug as she cried, Rike hugging her mother and crying himself into her shoulder, Zeal looking at Rike…he wasn't angry no. He was proud of him! Moments later David is escorted downstairs of the complex in cuffs by two cops from the city, Rike holding his mother's hand as she stood beside him with Zeal standing with them as they all watched the man escorted to the car.

"Holy shit!" Cop 1 said as he saw the crocks face.

"Who did that to him?" Cop 2 asked.

"His own kid, self-defense." Cop 3 said being a woman and one of the two escorting the man to the vehicle and being put inside. When the three police cruisers left as David looked at them, Eva and Rike had no sympathy for him. Once the cruiser was gone Rike said…

"It's over," Zeal putting a hand atop his shoulder.

"I'm very proud of what you did Rike, you did the right thing."

Rike and Eva along with Zeal were now in the kitchen with Zeal sitting across from the two all having tea. Zeal having explained how he and Rike came across one another and how he had been teaching Rike, who had become his one and only student, in different fields of study for the past five years.

"What did you mean by that Zeal?" Rike asked.

"About what?"

"Not to take the same road as you did?"

Zeal was quiet…but he could trust him and his mother. "My father's name was Ra's al Ghul, others call him Head of the Demon and the leader of a group that I was once part of called the League of Assassins."

"League of Assassins?" Eva asked.

"Ninja's." Zeal answered. "The League of Assassins had been around for more than 600 years doing what they call justice. They loaded the ships with plague rats, burned London to the ground, they will destroy anything that is corrupt in hopes that it will rebuild peacefully. For instance if they were to destroy a city that was so corrupt they would destroy the innocents with it. The League of Assassins mission is to destroy evil,"

"Sounds like the opposite to me?" Rike said.

"That's what I told my father after I realized…I told him he had become the very thing he had sought to destroy. As a result I was excommunicated from the League of Assassins to never return." Zeal let his story sink in and after a few more minutes of talking he got up and left wishing them good health and returning to the gym he occupied.

Weeks passed as well as months and things were better with David gone, even Zeal came over cocking something with Eva helping and the two started to grow a liking to one another and Rike didn't mind. Zeal was better than David and Eva, Rike could see it in her eyes that she was starting to like Zeal over the months. Rike was in his room sowing something up with nothing but black and it looked to be a mask he was creating? One that had the image of a white skull only that it had no lower jaw with a sown in red X on the forehead and with the point of the x ending beneath his masks right eye, white reflective lens were sown in the eye holes of the mask that had many black tiny dots within it. This was his first mask he had ever made besides the one he stole from a store without being noticed. He then took notice of Zeal at the doorway of his room seeing what Rike has made; Rike's mask would scare an individual upon first sight.

"Interesting mask you made there," Zeal said as he walked in, Rike's room now clean and fixed. "It's better than the one you had actually. Don't tell me you're going to become a super hero?" Zeal joked witch made Rike laugh at the word hero. He didn't think he could be one, a hero doesn't steal after all and a hero was one that put others first before themselves. That wasn't Rike.

"I don't think I'd become a super hero Zeal," Rike said as he puts the mask away within his coat. He then just remembered as he was heading for the kitchen that tomorrow was his birthday, the day he would turn eighteen…Little did any of them know was that "shadows" were going to descend upon them with the intention to destroy.

That day came as well as the night with the intention of celebrating Rike's birthday which is something that Rike has never experienced in his life. Rike was off picking up his mother's usual medication for her illness at the only and nearest pharmacy that was here within the Narrows. Close by Zeal and Eva exited a store that sold cakes and it was one that said "Happy Eighteenth Birthday Rike Angelo!" but as the two were walking they both take a shortcut through an alley, no one was there and certainly not some desperate man that would pull out a gun. Instead Zeal stops himself as well as Eva seeing someone blocking their path ahead of them? The man wore all black donning black body armor that guarded his back and whole torso wearing black Combat Arm Gauntlets and greaves on his legs as well as shoulder armor, the man was wearing all the armor over his black outfit with a sword sheathed behind his back and wearing a black mask revealing only his eyes.

"Zeal!" Eva said as Zeal looked back seeing three more of the same description behind them and then he looked forward to see two more were now standing with the one he was originally looking at. Then he saw the insignia that adorned being that of the League of Assassins!

"Stay behind me," Zeal said as she did as told and he looked up to see four more were atop the buildings to his left and right with two on each looking down at him. They were surrounded…

"Zeal…?" A very familiar voice called and Zeal turned to the hooded figure that looked to be dressed in robes showing he was leader…the leader of the League of Assassins in fact.

"Hello father," Zeal said.

"Father?" Eva said "So this is…?"

"Ra's al Ghul," Zeal said as said man pulled up his lowered head revealing his shadowed face **(AN: His look is like him in Arkham City)** "Head of the Demon and a delusional man that believes he is bringing about justice,"

"I will get to the point Zeal. It is time you returned to us, to me, to the League of Assassins." Ra's said.

"I will never go back to that now tainted order!"

"Tainted…? The League of Assassins destroys such things my son,"

"Be gone Ra's! I never want to see you again!"

Ra's began looking around at the condition of the Narrows "You are…such a disappointment to me," He said and took notice of the cake that was within Zeal's hands seeing the name on the cake "Rike Angelo? Who is that?"

"No one of your concern Ra's, please leave."

Ra's looks to one of his ninja's and he draws his sword as well as the surrounding others "Traitors to the League cannot be allowed to live,"

"Don't do this?" Zeal asked.

"You leave me no choice. Perhaps when we are finished with Gotham this city will be next." Ra's said as he looked to one of his ninja and gave one single order "Kill them." Turned and walks away and the ninja's attack!

Rike was walking along the sidewalk of the street when he was about to pass an alley he took notice from out of the corner of his eye two bodies were on the ground. He moved closer taking careful steps and closer and closer and as he did he was starting to recognize who the two were and began to panic as he ran to them sliding to his knees. He was in tears as Eva was on the floor with a gash across her chest; Zeal was in the same condition but with more slashes but was still alive…

"Rike…?" A ninja drops from above landing behind Rike "Behind you!" He warns and he watches as Rike spins back up to his feet evading the ninjas blade grabbing it to kneeing the ninja to disarming the ninja and swinging the butt of the sword into the ninja's face knocking him out cold! Rike brought his attention back to Zeal who was barely holding on, Rike getting down on his knees once again "Forgive me…I am so sorry Rike,"

"Save your strength!"

"Listen to me…Don't become a killer. Do you understand?"

"I do!" Rike said as his tears trailed down his face.

"Good boy…good. In the gym…in my office…I left you something…take it and live." Those were his last words as he closed his eyes and passed away. The sound of sirens was heard and was nearing. Rike couldn't stay as much as he wanted to because the police would see him as the killer…he looked seeing the cake that had his name in it mashed up and so regrettably he left running down the alley escaping to being in his room at home alone. He was now angry. Who did this? Who killed his mother Eva and Zeal? Whoever it was he was going to make them pay! Right now he had one thing in mind as he got back on his feet bringing the hood of his coat over his head walking out of the apartment making his way to the gym under the cascading rain. Revenge…

Rike walked inside the gym making his way toward Zeal's office until…

"Rike Angelo?" An unfamiliar voice called and Rike turned to said voice as he swished out a X shuriken ready to attack. It was Ra's al Ghul!

"Who are you?"

"I am Ra's al Ghul,"

"_The Head of the Demon!" _Rike thought "Your Zeal's father!"

"He was my son, now he is dead. It is the price to pay for betrayal,"

Rike slowly began to realize "You…? You killed them…"

"Zeal did boy, not I. If he never became involved in your lives your mother would still be alive."

"You killed them!" Rike was looking at the one responsible.

"Believe what you want…but I see much potential in you. Potential to become my successor," Ra's said making Rike wondering what he was talking about "Honor Zeal by standing by my side saving the world, leading the League of Assassins in Gotham…It is what Zeal would want as well as your mother."

"You know nothing of what either of them wanted for me…You took them away from me…You took my life, so I only see it fair that I take yours!" Rike said. This only made Ra's al Ghul smirk as Rike threw his red X shuriken with Ra's sidestepping dodging the weapon as it stabbed into the wall! Rike jumped toward Ra's throwing a punch only for the more experienced man to dodge as Rike came past him and pushing Rike further with his hand through the air who soon met the floor rolling in a tumble! Rike quickly got back up to his feet pulling out a red X shuriken ready to throw it only to see that Ra's al Ghul was nowhere in sight! Ra's voice echoed…

"Come to the abandoned harbor warehouse on the south side of the Narrows…There you will have the chance to claim my life Rike," Ra's al Ghul said.

After this ordeal Rike stepped into Zeal's office and saw upon the table a bow staff that was small had a red X symbol upon it as well a brown sheath for the staff that looked to be able to strap to his back. Rike picked up the bow staff and pressed the red X button causing it extended from both ends to its actual size, the staff made of a strong metal and pressing the button again the ends of the staff went back in. The memories of Rike training with Zeal with the art of the bow staff as well as the sword flashed in his mind…all the memories of his training and the moments he spent with Zeal throughout the past five years. He then found a black pouch that looked to be able to strap around his leg where he can store all of his X shuriken and smoke bombs. He sheathed the X Bow Staff in its sheath to strapping it around his body now behind his back slanted to loading his pouch with smoke bombs to stocking with more X shuriken and then putting on his Combat Arm Gauntlets over the sleeves of his coat to putting on black gloves to putting on black elbow and knee pads that were durable. He pulled out what looked to be a picture…and in the picture were not Eva, Rike and that ass David. The picture had Eva, Rike and Zeal that was new over the passing months, the three having took a picture together…he stared at it for a minute before putting it away within his black coat to pulling out something he made. He pulled out his mask looking upon the his "Red-X" mask…he put the mask over bringing it over his face, the mask fitting perfectly on him, him seeing clearly out of the lenses of his mask **(AN: This mask looks like the Red-X mask only that it was sown) **He reached back for the hood of his coat bringing it over his head to bringing up the collars of his coat and made his way out the door closing it behind him.

There was little activity on the streets at this time of night of his eighteenth birthday. As he walked down the sidewalk of the streets toward his destination with his fists clenched, his hood over his head as that shadow of the hood casted was light but one would see the mask. When he passed by one individual he stepped back giving him way seeing under his hood that freighted him a little to minutes later to peeking around the corner of a building. He was now looking upon the abandoned warehouse building the Ra's said he would be at.

"I'm coming for you Ra's…" Rike said to himself.

Within the abandoned harbor warehouse on the top floor waiting was Ra's himself having his hood off from over his head…he was waiting for Rike to arrive to either die or stand by his side.

Within the warehouse on the first floor where inside were old crates were stacked abandoned, left behind by its previous occupants. There was even an opening to the harbor showing docked boats and a small pear along with other dead parked vehicles inside with beams sticking out of the wall on the walls here and there. On the ground level patrolling were ninja's of the League of Assassins waiting for Rike to arrive, Ra's orders were to test the boy and they would follow it to the letter. A ninja walks in front of a opened large metal crate looking into the darkness that he couldn't see through. All of a sudden the ninja was pulled in by someone making the ninja drop his chain weapon on the ground, him not have making a sound except the chain as it hit the ground. Two ninja's nearby walked to the source of the commotion looking inside from the distance they were standing at and seeing their comrade's weapon on the floor, their comrade mysteriously gone. They were put on the alert drawing their swords from their backs and slowly stocked down toward where the chain hung unaware that a hooded figure walked past the two with silence. There was a catwalk level with three ninjas along it looking down upon the lower floor and under it were propane tanks that just called out "HIT ME! I WILL EXSPLODE!" and so something was spinning through the air being a red X shuriken hitting the tanks. The result? Well what anyone would expect it to be, and explosion that made the ninja above jump away and a fire spreading now threatening to burn the whole building down! The two ninjas on ground level look to the direction of the explosion and dropping just behind them was the masked Rike!

The two ninja looked back with Rike extending his X Bow Staff swinging it across one face knocking him out cold to the floor to the second ninja to swinging his blade to Rike blocking and catching the blade with his left Combat Arm Gauntlet! Rike taking advantage kneed the ninja making him back off to swinging his staff for the ninja's face only for him to back off but took advantage of this as Rike delivered a kick to the ninja's armored chest to sliding across the floor! Rike spinning his weapon while making a complete single 360 degree turn to looking up seeing two more ninja ahead jumping over the ledges of the catwalks to dropping on ground level, drawing their swords from their backs and charging Rike. The ninja Rike kicked across the floor getting back up attacking Rike with his sword only for the masked angry eighteen year old to parry his weapon away to delivering a kick across the man's face knocking him out and met the other two ninja's charge as the fire continued to spread amongst the place. Rike slides on his knees toward them swinging his staff for their feet only for the two ninja to front flip over his attack landing on their feet and Rike getting back on his, the two ninja engaged in combat of swords versing staff. Even with their combined might attacking as a team Rike blocked their strikes effectively while backing up to suddenly stopping and spins his staff in front of the them making the two ninjas back up, this is what Rike wanted as he jumps up kicking both the bottom of his feet into one of the ninjas launching him across the floor while launching himself to sliding back on the floor. However the other ninja took advantage of this and rushed Rike intending to attack while he is down, Rike would not have it as he spun up his staff blocking the ninja's blade and kicking the ninja up and over his form into and through a window to inside a abandoned tractor! Rike flipped himself back up to his feet as the ninja he kicked away was back on him, this time however Rike put his weapon away on his back and went hand to hand with the ninja as he caught the ninja blade between both his Combat Arm Gauntlets and with all his strength broke the sword ripping it apart into pieces with growl of anger! The fire surrounding the area now up in flames.

Rike and the ninja were immediately in a battle of jiujutsu and in the art were six different techniques to being joint locks, chokeholds, strikes, grappling, throwing to takedowns. It was a fast paced fight between the two as one delivered strike after the other while either dodging or blocking and it seemed that none of them were going to get anywhere. However Rike managed to hit the ninja next strike away and quickly grapples around the ninja neck with one of his arms to kicking the ninja's foot making him fall forward and Rike bashing the ninja's head into the concrete knocking him out cold! That was the takedown! But Rike wasn't done yet as another ninja dropped from behind while drawing his sword so Rike thought fast turning throwing a smoke bomb into the ninja's face, the smoke bomb going off covering the ninja in smoke. When the smoke cleared for the ninja he saw that Rike was gone and his allies knocked unconscious, not dead but they would live. The ninja looked to his right catching a x shuriken in hand only for Rike to jump out of out the opposite direction introducing his fist to the ninja's face knocking him out to the floor! The masked Rike looked up as if he were able to see through the ceiling knowing that Ra's al Ghul was up there…waiting for him, well he wouldn't keep him waiting any longer.

Ra's was aware of the fire that had spread and it was already burning through the floors he was on here and there, the man looking out the window with his green glowing like eyes. Outside he was looking into out into the sea as approaching sirens most likely from the cities fire department were heard outside approaching from the distance and behind Ra's across the room the door was kicked in off its hinges, stepping into the room was Rike. Ra's looking over his shoulder…

"Rike, I see you have finally arrived." Ra's said.

"Ra's al Ghul!" Rike seethed the name.

"Come now Rike," Ra's said as he parted his hood revealing his aged self "There is no need for violence, stand with me and together we will destroy all corruption?" Ra's asked.

"Sorry Ra's but I don't take sides…if there is one side I would be on, it's my own."

"Think before you say anything else boy. Do you really think you would stand a chance against me?" Ra's asked.

"Oh don't worry I'm confident," Rike said as a beam fell from the ceiling to the floor next to him.

"I have been leading the League of Assassins for more than 600 years with the blood of the demon flowing through my veins!" This revelation made Rike's eyes widen behind his mask. But he didn't believe the man…Zeal's old man must be crazier than he thought. "I have lived and died only to rise again!" Yeah Rike definitely saw this guy to be a real nut and the appropriate place for the guy right now was an insane asylum. "You can't win Rike, it's pointless fighting me. Now I ask you again…Will you stand by my side and take the place of Zeal?" The only response Ra's al Ghul got was Rike pulling over and out his X Bow Staff holding it within his right hand.

"Go fuck yourself Ra's," Rike said.

"Is that your final answer?" Ra's asked as if giving him a chance to rethink what he just said only to see Rike extend his staff. Ra's parted his coat letting it drop off his shoulders revealing his armor and draws his sword and says "So be it!" Ra's charged Rike with a roar and Rike did the same intending on killing the man and when reaching one another engaged in a fast paced battle of staff versus sword! Ra's was very fast and quick with the blade that Rike was having some close calls but just as Ra's was fast, quick with the blade so was Rike with his staff as he was the one on the offensive! Rike swinging his weapon for Ra's face only for the man to duck and slash his sword across Rike's leg cutting him, the eighteen year old grunting in pain but he smacked Ra's across the face making the man stagger away as well as drawing blood. Just in time as a beam that was on fire fell landing between the two as the two stared one another "Impressive you are with the staff…just like Zeal," Ra's said as the two were walking around the fiery beam "He taught you well!" The two entered another deadly dance with one attacking and the other blocking to the roles reversing and the pattern repeating, Rike swinging his weapon for Ra's face as he jumps back while swinging his sword before him in attempt to cut Rike who only evades jumping away as well. Ra's rushed the young man and swooped Rike's legs causing him to fall and was going to swing down his blade to kill Rike if it weren't for the eighteen year old spinning his weapon up above him making Ra's back off giving him. He flipping himself up to his feet and diving into a roll avoiding a slash from Ra's blade, Rike quickly turned himself around and had to roll forward again under Ra's sword rolling back to his feet and turning back around. Rike was once again on the defensive end blocking Ra's strikes with his staff as he was backing up toward the window Ra's was looking out of, Rike manages to duck and spin under another of Ra's attacks now behind the man and he attacks putting Ra's on the defensive. This is where Rike manages to Ra's surprise hit his sword away out of his grasp landing on the floor somewhere in the burning room, Rike pressing the end of his staff against the mans neck pressing him up against the window! "Most impressive Rike,"

"And now…I'm going to KILL you!" Rike said as he was taking in breaths.

"Yes, go ahead do it!"

"_**Don't go down the same road I did…" **_

Rike recognized the voice that echoed in his head being that of Zeal!

"_**Rike…please don't…" **_

The voice of his mother Eva…

"_**You will be worse than him!" **_Zeal's voice echoed in his head.

"_He killed them! He killed them! I want it so bad! I want him to suffer! To make him pay!" _Rike yelled in his thoughts as his staff was shaking.

"What are you waiting for? Do it! You want revenge don't you?" Ra's urged.

"No…"

"No…?"

"I am BETTER than this," Rike said as he lowered his weapon to making it retract "I will NEVER become someone like YOU!"

"You would let me go without consequence? You deny Zeal and your mother justice?"

"Taking someone's life…is not justice," Rike said as he turned to leave, turning his back on Ra's who reached behind him and pulled out a knife! HE WAS GOING TO STAB RIKE IN BACK! He then heard the familiar voice of Zeal and Eva together in his head yell…

"_**RIKE!"**_

Listening to the warning Rike quickly turned kicking Ra's al Ghul out the window! The leader of the League of Assassins falling down more than ten stories plunging through the pier below and into the water! Rike had realized what he had just done as he slowly walked to the edge looking down not seeing the body of Ra's that must have died from the fall and sunken. He brought up his hands looking at them. He had just killed a man… "What have I done?"

"_**It's ok Rike…" **_Zeal's voice said in his mind.

"_**It's ok…" **_Followed the voice of his mother.

He can hear that the fire trucks have arrived along with police…he had to get out of here as well as the Narrows…he had to leave.

Rike arrived in the apartment alone all wet from head to toe having jumped into the water to escape, he looked around the place noting how empty it was now. He went to his room grabbing his pack to reaching under his bed pulling out his box of money taking out some cash to putting it in his pocket to locking and securing the case to stuffing the box in his bag, he packed cloths that would have to do. Before he walked out the door of the apartment about to leave it all behind he took one last glance and memories of Zeal and Eva came to his mind once again, smiling they were and in some laughing. He closed the door and left…he was seen walking the streets away from the Narrows as more fire trucks sped past him toward the still blazing fire that can be seen even from this distance. He couldn't help but look back at it before turning forward again making his way into the city of Soul.

"_I am all alone now...Everything that is precious to me taken…I can only look out for myself…Number One…Goodbye,"_

* * *

**FINALLY! Let me know what you think! Oh and I am going to spoil this for you this will go all the way to Arkham City no doubt! Inspiration was mostly from the Batman movies but I think I did rather well.**

**Question: Why do I have a third alternate Rike?**

Answer: I am in a way trying to expand and explore Rike's character! There is really a lot you can do with an Original Character if you put your mind to it.

**NOTICE: Naruto story The Non-Uchiha Prologue COMING SOON!**

**PS: Let me know If i missed any small mistakes.**


End file.
